gen:PRECURSOR
by Insanity's Prophet
Summary: Dr. Weller is found beheaded well before the gen:LOCK candidates arrive at the Anvil. His death forever alters the course of human change and evolution. Follow the team as they fight their way to a brighter future.
1. Preview 1

_Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, Anvil Control this is Razor callsign, Sage. We are currently under direct fire from Union flyers. Requesting priority air support designation Shakespeare. Flight level 320, we have a full tank with three souls on-board. Repeat._

_Mayday, Mayday ..._

Five hours ago, Dr. Rufus Weller boarded a Polity aircraft en route to pick up two members of the gen:LOCK program and report back to Anvil HQ for debriefing. Three hours ago, we received this emergency broadcast message strapped with ELT location data. I immediately dispatched a Search and Retrieval squad with instructions to bring back what they could.

Dr. Weller's body was found. His head was not.

"Colonel Marin," Able mixed into my quarters. "Should I cancel the gen:LOCK candidate transfer? They are currently set to arrive in nineteen hours."

I ignored him for the moment and pulled the whiskey and glass from the top drawer of my desk. With Rufus dead or missing, I have no direct way to lead the gen:LOCK team. Their mechs are useless for now, and they still need basic training. Removing the cap, I counted to six, nearly filling the smaller cup.

A nice long sip burned my mouth and throat.

_Dammit, Rufus._

"Colonel Marin, should I cancel the."

"No, Able" I interrupted and sighed. Leaning forward into my hands, I was long to continue."Don't cancel the transfer; expedite it. We have Union forces intercepting carriers. I want them here ASAP."

As I stared through the bottom of my drink, the echoing shatter of Able mixing out of the room is the only acknowledgment I receive. Alone, at last, I refilled my glass to the brim

_You crazy man, what would you ask next of me? To raise your kids?_


	2. Preview 2

Seven hours later.

_Stinger 4257, Anvil Tower, Helo 4, Cleared for a low approach, full stop_.

"Do any of you have a clue as to why they woke us up at the ass crack of dawn?" I yawned while rubbing the sleep from my eyes; "We weren't due on site for almost another day."

No one was particularly eager to answer my question since they were still waking. I stretched, Nugget doing the same on my shoulder. As I felt bones pop and joints realign, the double voice associated with my translation program kicks on.

"The early mornings are nothing new, the way they woke us though..." The speaker went quiet, going through his own morning routines like the rest of us.

I scoffed, "You can fucking say that again." They yanked my ass out of an oh so comfortable bed and screamed me through a shower and dress. The sense of urgency with these people, geez.

As my arm popped in sweet release, the base we're being ferried too swept into view. It looked like an ant colony, what with people scrambling about in such a rush that, from this height made the entire runway look like it was moving.

"What in the bloody hell is going on down there? The place looks on fire."

The only other woman on board spoke up for the first time since I met her. "It seems ours wasn't the only morning gone to hell." Her deeper voice reeked of sarcasm.

She seems pleasant.

The bay remained quiet for the rest of our descent. As the rear doors opened and legs touched pavement, a pale figure mixed on the ground before us.

"GL team one, report to the mission debriefing area; Alpha designation." A beacon reading 'Alpha' pinged on my HUD before the figure disappeared.

"Not the worst greeting I've ever had."

A thin pale blue line blinked into view, presumably leading towards our destination; and hopefully an explanation for all this.

"Hey, newbies." A new voice called out towards us. Looking over, a male, brown hair with an average build and height jogs towards our group. Piercing blue eyes bore into us with an intensity that threw me off for a moment. A series of dark rings lined his eyelids, seems he's been pulling a few all nighters.

"Follow me for debrief. We are running on double time here, so keep up."


End file.
